valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Psi-Lords Vol 2 1
| Series = ''Psi-Lords'' (Volume 2) | Volume = 2 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation #1 (First Draft) The Psi-Lords make their debut in the modern-era Valiant Universe in a brand-new ongoing series! But WHO are they? And where the heck are they?! Prepare for a cosmic adventure like no other! Seriously, it’s wild stuff. #2 (Final) Who are the cosmic beings known only as the Psi-Lords? And how will they change the course of the Universe in this brand-new ongoing series? Four astronauts awake in an otherworldly prison with no memory of how they got there! What is their connection to the Psi-Lords? And how will they escape? Fred Van Lente is crafting a lively sci-fi mystery, and Renato Guedes' art is (literally) out of this world. 1: Gods In Cages Appearances Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Psi-Lords Locations: * ** *** ** *** Items: * Barcodes * ** Artisan, Beacon, Hazard, and Tank's brand ** The Monomen's brand * United Nations' logo Vehicles: * ** Credits * Pencilers: * Inker: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), with feat. ©, Blank Cover, (Pre-Order), (1:250), (CBJ), (SDCC) * Editors: (assistant), * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Psi-Lords #1 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover ** Textless Cover C * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script and lettered final for page 6 * Fighting Words - script excerpts and unlettered art (2 pages) ** Halo, Goodbye ** Power of Glove ** Bye Stander ** Shock It To Me ** Captain Punch ** Gore Stories * Behind the Scenes with writer Fred Van Lente (2 pages) ** Further explanations about the series (over pages 1 & 5) * Hiding in Plain Sight with writer Fred Van Lente (1 page) ** Commentary about page 14 that "is a White House lawn full of Easter Eggs – “Scion”, “Starwatchers”, and “Palisade” and that symbol on Scion's chest..." Notes * The Psi-Lords sigil, that is branded onto the astronaut's foreheads, first appears on top of the entrance to the royal palace of the Imperial City on planet Gorin, as seen in Matt Kindt's ''X-O Manowar'' beginning with ( ). * In , after Aric defeated the Azure Emperor, he gives the sigil to the Monomen saying "that the artifact they needed was simply an ancient stone that sat atop the palace. An important relic to their people." * The four astronauts' (prison) uniforms and visualization of their powers are green, orange, red, and yellow, very similar to the original Psi-Lords's color codes that defined their different power classes. The original Psi-Lords were also referred to as the Starwatchers and their powers came from Molmach technology. * It is yet to be revealed whether or not Scion actually is one of the mysterious Psi-Lords. Regardless, his uniform shows the same heartbeat curve of the original Psi-Lords' uniforms which is rendered after the logo of the H.A.R.D. Corps. * The original Palisade was the Psi-Lords' giant mobile space station (built by Molmachs). Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:PSI-LORDS 001 COVER-A REIS.jpg|'Cover A' by Rod Reis PSI-LORDS 001 COVER-B MEYERS.jpg|'Cover B' by Jonboy Meyers & Ryan Kinnaird PSI-LORDS 001 COVER-C QUAH.jpg|'Cover C' by Alan Quah with Komikaki Studio feat. Sean Lee PSI-LORDS 001 COVER BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' PSI-LORDS 001 PRE-ORDER GANUCHEAU.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Paulina Ganucheau PSI-LORDS 001 VARIANT RUDY.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Cosmic Metal Cover' by Marco Rudy PSI-LORDS 001 VARIANT COMIC-BOOK-JONES LEE.jpg|'Comic Book Jones Exclusive Cover' by Soo Lee PSI-LORDS 001 VARIANT SDCC BOSSLOGIC.jpg|'San Diego Comic Con 2019 Exclusive Cover' by BossLogic Textless Cover Art PSI-LORDS 001 COVER-B MEYERS-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Jonboy Meyers PSI-LORDS 001 PRE-ORDER GANUCHEAU-TL.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover Textless' by Paulina Ganucheau Preview PSI-LORDS 001 FL 001.jpg PSI-LORDS 001 FL 002.jpg PSI-LORDS 001 FL 003.jpg PSI-LORDS 001 FL 004.jpg PSI-LORDS 001 FL 005.jpg PSI-LORDS 001 006.jpg PSI-LORDS 001 007.jpg PSI-LORDS 001 008.jpg PSI-LORDS 001 009.jpg PSI-LORDS 001 010.jpg Related References External links